


sCREMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

by Silver_Apple



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: lET THEM BE HAPPY YOU FUCKS





	sCREMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

owo look at these blessed folk. I hope they're happy.

 

Sayori sadded. Fuck u story, i only asked for one thing and you still disappointed me.

 

Natsuki(n) tried and mchugged her. Yurj also cuddled. Monikammmmmmm also popped into existence just to hug her.

 

This led to a hug orgy. It's less kinky than it sounds I sWEAR-

 

_> Silver_Apple.auth deleted successfully_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ill stop tainting this fandom with crack now i promise


End file.
